Mi peor pesadilla
by Chiru Less
Summary: Elías tiene una pesadilla demasiado vívida para ser sólo un sueño, y lo único que desea es despertar de ella antes de que se convierta en realidad.


**Mahou Tsukai no Yome es obra de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solo escribo por diversión.**

Elías no podía dejar de retorcerse en su propia miseria, presa del resentimiento y el arrepentimiento. Si tan sólo hubiese manejado mejor la situación, si hubiese evaluado las cosas con más calma, si hubiese hablado con Chise y le hubiese comentado la posibilidad de realizar alguna clase de experimento que alargara su ya de por sí sentenciada vida, si tan sólo no se hubiese dejado llevar por la angustia y la desesperación y hubiese confiado un poco más en Chise, aquello no estaría sucediendo.

Pero no había hecho nada de aquello y había actuado como siempre en todos sus largos años de soledad: en forma egoísta y desconsiderada. Las palabras crueles y cargadas de verdad que Chise le había escupido a la cara con rencor aún seguían rondando en su mente atribulada de emociones negativas y, aún en su verdadera forma, los recuerdos lo atormentaban.

Aquello sólo podía ser un sueño. Se había despertado en un lugar donde la atmósfera que le rodeaba era etérea, casi irreal; Elías podía distinguir objetos que estaban detrás de las paredes, como si éstas fueran transparentes. Había caminado por un estrecho corredor y, en efecto, en aquel sitio al que no sabía cómo había llegado y que le era completamente desconocido, guardaba su forma humana, calma, racional, muy lejos de su realidad.

El lugar estaba oscuro y una presión inexistente lo atenazaba, como si de un momento a otro pudiera atacarlo algo de la nada. Echando un vistazo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano con la vista, pudo distinguir un tapizado estampado antiguo y cuadros de paisajes adornando las paredes, mesas ratonas de madera antigua pero bien conservada estorbando en su camino, y una puerta entreabierta al final del corredor, por donde se filtraba una tenue luz mortecina.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, cautivo de un muy mal presentimiento. Temía lo que podía llegar a encontrar detrás de aquella puerta y, se preguntó por un momento, si la mejor opción no era dar la vuelta y olvidarse de aquello. Después de todo, aquel lugar no podía estar en otro sino en su propia mente.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **¿A qué le temes,Pilum Murialis?"**__**

La voz lo sobresaltó en grado sumo porque no venía de ningún lugar en particular. Parecía surgir de las paredes, pero algo en el interior de Elías le reafirmaba que provenía de aquella puerta.

La opresión en su pecho volvió con toda sus fuerzas cuando comprendió, al reconocer la voz de Cartaphilus en el aire, que aquello no era sino la expresión de sus más grandes miedos, sólo que estaba siendo demasiado real, demasiado detallista para tratarse de un sueño más.

Y era eso lo que más le aterraba.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **¿Por qué no echas un vistazo y compruebas lo que tú mismo has logrado?"**__**. La risa mal disimulada del hechicero se dejó oír sutilmente, su voz haciendo eco en el lugar. ** _"No es tan malo tampoco, sabes. Pobre niña."_**

Cuando oyó el tono jocoso con el que había pronunciado la última palabra, Elías sintió terribles deseos de llegar a aquella habitación y asesinar a Cartaphilus. Sí, había estado intentando contener aquellos deseos oscuros y malignos que lo transformaban en una bestia despiadada, pero conforme su mente seguía procesando el hecho de que aquel monstruo se había llevado a base de mentiras a la única persona que había amado, su visión se tornaba roja y las ansias por acabar de una vez por todas con esa catástrofe natural se incrementaban.

Pero también temía a su discurso porque, si bien el hechicero maldito era un monstruo, también era un experto en el juego de palabras. No sabía si lo estaba provocando para hacerlo caer en una trampa, o parte de una verdad demasiado dolorosa se filtraba en el veneno de su voz, y no estaba seguro de si quería aclararlo realmente.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **¿No desearías comprobar que tu niña está bien?Déjame decirte que no es tan niña, después de todo."**__**

Su forma de decirlo, la risa que siguió a su comentario y la amenaza implícita en su frase lograron que Elías surgiera de su estado de sopor temporal y comenzara a caminar hacia el final del corredor con grandes zancadas dejándose llevar, otra vez, por su ansiedad y malos pensamientos.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Es toda una mujer".**__**

Sus últimas palabras las oyó como un eco lejano, pero no por eso menos doloroso. Prácticamente golpeó la puerta de madera y al abrirla, lo que antes era una luz tenue y débil ahora se había transformado en rayos de sol intensos que lo encandilaban. Cubrió su rostro con un brazo en un intento por acostumbrarse a la claridad mientras observaba con los ojos entrecerrados el panorama que se le ofrecía.

Estaba en una habitación, y todo allí parecía de madera tallada. El suelo de parquet oscuro, el placard gigantesco a un lado, la mesita ratona y la cómoda con un gran espejo impoluto sobre ella. Oyó el canto de las aves provenir del exterior, y su cuello se giró inconscientemente hacia su derecha desde donde al sonido lo acompañaba una leve brisa.

Se destapó rápidamente el rostro al ver a Chise plácidamente dormida en una cama, dándole la espalda. Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente cubierto por las sábanas blancas, pero por el ritmo acompasado y lento de su respiración, podía afirmar que se hallaba presa de un profundo sueño. Se alegró inmensamente de comprobar que su temor más grande no fuese real, que Chise sí estaba viva. Se dejó llevar, caminando con pasos temblorosos hacia la cama para comprobar su estado, para despertarla y pedirle perdón una y otra vez, y hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para obtenerlo.

Pero se detuvo antes de siquiera tocar su hombro. Recordaba la ira de Chise, su decepción y el rencor con el que le había hablado la última vez y temió ser rechazado otra vez. Que lo abandonase otra vez.

Su mano volvió inerte a colgar de su brazo, sólo observándola dormir. Y fue notando pequeños detalles que le habían pasado desapercibidos hasta ese momento y que no eran menores. El brazo izquierdo de Chise estaba cubierto de vendas, pero parecía ser su brazo, no aquella cosa deforme que se había apoderado de su cuerpo producto de la maldición; la pelirroja suspiró entre sueños y volteó quedando ahora frente a él, acurrucándose entre las sábanas como si tuviera frío, y Elías notó otro pequeño gran detalle: parecía completamente desnuda bajo los paños que la cubrían suavemente y se preguntó por qué, si Chise siempre utilizaba un camisón que cubría bastante su piel…

— Vamos a decir que es una muchacha atractiva, ¿qué te parece?

Elías volteó bruscamente al oír la voz de Cartaphilus; en efecto, el hechicero ahora si estaba presente de cuerpo completo del otro lado de la habitación, con su sonrisa divertida y una expresión de tranquilidad y burla constante en el rostro. El mago no pudo evitar notar que entrelazaba sus dos manos por delante de su cuerpo, meciendo los brazos; ¿en qué momento y a quién le había robado un nuevo brazo? Volvió a observar su rostro...había algo allí que no cuadraba, algo había cambiado…¿por qué parecía ver su cara un poco borrosa?¿había algo mal en sus ojos?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Cartaphilus?

—Estás en mi hogar. Bueno, en el que solía serlo. Yo te traje aquí, Pilum Murialis.

El mago elevó la guardia y todas sus alertas se dispararon cuando el hechicero comenzó a caminar en su dirección con paso tranquilo, acompasado. No parecía temerle y su atención parecía más puesta en Chise que en él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Cartaphilus elevó la vista hasta su rostro y con una gran sonrisa pareció reírse de él, de algo que a Elías se le estaba escapando. ¿Qué estaba mal en su rostro borroso?

— Sólo quería que admiraras los resultados de mis investigaciones. Ah, y que supieras que la niña está mucho más cómoda conmigo, ahora.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú la secuestraste, ¿qué le has hecho?

—Vino por voluntad propia. Y se sometió a mi por mero gusto. En todos los sentidos.

Otra vez aquella risilla que encolerizaba a Elías y le hacía desear arrancarle la cabeza estaba allí, dándole doble sentido a sus palabras. Se estaba burlando de él...pero algo en sus palabras sonaba a verdad…

—¿Joseph?

—Aquí, niña.

—Chise.

Elías se volteó nuevamente hacia Chise; estaba despertando, sentándose en la cama. Apenas y había cubierto su cuerpo con las sábanas, mirando confundida en su dirección. No sabía qué ni cómo empezar a hablar, no quería confundirla más. Mientras su cabeza se rompía pensando en cuál era la mejor manera para abordar la conversación, Elías descubrió que la mirada de Chise parecía un poco perdida, dolorida. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron a través de él mismo y se posaron en Cartaphilus, quien le sonreía con…¿cariño?

—¿Cómo te sientes? Estuviste fantástica.- Cartaphilus atravesó a Elías en su recorrido hacia la cama como si éste estuviese hecho sólo de aire, y pronto el mago descubrió que Chise tampoco podía verlo. La impotencia se arremolinó en su mente cuando notó el rubor cubrir las mejillas de la pelirroja, cohibida por el comentario.

—N-No tengo experiencia en éste tipo de cosas. Espero que todo haya salido bien.

—La experiencia se gana con el tiempo, no te preocupes. Todo salió más que bien.

El mago, quien no podía intervenir en la escena, notó su visión tornarse roja al ver como Cartaphilus depositaba un beso en la frente de Chise, y como ésta no se apartaba, sino que, al contrario, le sonreía. Y vio como su mano derecha, delicada y blanca, acariciaba suavemente el brazo izquierdo del hechicero, quien no se apartó del contacto afable y hasta casi íntimo de la menor.

Y en ese momento, las palabras, frases de doble sentido y el horror se aglomeraron en la mente de Elías en forma atropellada, avasallante. Una mezcla monstruosa de celos, envidia y espanto se agolparon con fuerza impidiéndole pensar con claridad. ¿Qué había llegado a hacer Chise con ese engendro? No podía creerlo, pero...la opinión de su aprendiz parecía haber cambiado rotundamente con respecto al hechicero...y esa demostración de cariño…

Otra cuestión más apremiante se presentó, insoslayable. El brazo de Chise. Sus rostros. ¿Por qué aún los veía borrosos?

—Te lo dije, Incompleto. Ella está mejor aquí, conmigo.

Cartaphilus se volteó en su dirección y pudo ver sus facciones con completa claridad, dejándolo paralizado.

Su ojo derecho era del color del cielo, tan claro y siniestro como lo recordaba Elías. Su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo, era verde como una esmeralda.

Y todo se volvió negro.

—Elías. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Ruth.

Su voz sonaba ronca y distante, al igual que su mente. Pudo sentir la hierba en su rostro, el frío del ambiente golpeándole en la espalda. Algunas aves ya estaban cantando, anunciando el amanecer.

Se incorporó, sólo un poco. Comprobó que se hallaba en tierra de hadas, como recordaba. Sintió pasos suaves y efímeros acercándose hacia él desde delante, pero fue incapaz de levantar más la cabeza para conocer a su visitante.

—¿Chise puede soñar con las personas?

—¿Eh?S-Si, es algo un poco incómodo. Pero solía hacerlo. Suele.- el fae rápidamente se corrigió, apesadumbrado.

Elías sintió el vacío en su estómago, su mente queriéndose perder una vez más en la locura al comprobar que aquel sueño en realidad había sido un espejo de la realidad. Cartaphilus había usado los poderes que había obtenido de Chise en su contra.

Y todo por su culpa.

No quería siquiera imaginar lo que su aprendiz había sufrido en manos de ese monstruo sin emociones. No quería saber lo que el dolor y rencor hacia él la había impulsado a hacer. ¿Acaso había algo que él pudiera hacer aún?

—Pobre, pobre niño.

—Titania…

—La niña te ha dejado, ¿verdad?

No quería decirle que sí, que así era, y que probablemente lo había hecho envuelta en un manto de compasión y amor falsos profesados por Cartaphilus. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante, desaparecer y que ya nadie pudiera encontrarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, ansiaba ver a la verdadera Chise, deseaba que ella misma le explicara las cosas y poder él tener la posibilidad de redimirse, sin mentiras, sin ocultar ya sus sentimientos.

—Te ayudaré a encontrarla, y asegúrate de no dejarla escapar otra vez, niño.

—No quiero ser ya un monstruo para ella.

—Ella te acepta así, tal cual eres. Ahora ve por ella, niño.

Por un momento pensó que Titania brillaba, pero en realidad era su propio cuerpo volviendo a su forma humana. El autocontrol parecía apoderarse de él rápidamente y se lo agradeció.

No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Iba a desechar ese sueño y a convertir sus propios deseos en realidad.

* * *

 **¡No me maten! xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado...un poquito (?**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
